fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy
"Hello! Welcome to the Fairy Tree! Would you like a glass of Happyberry juice?" - Poppy, in Super Mario Adventure - Evil Mario Poppy is a fairy in the Mario series. She has purple hair, gold eyes, yellow wings, a red top and skirt and pink shoes. She has a dog called Sparkle. Sparkle is pink with brown ears and a brown nose. Sparkle has a star on her tail, which makes her magic. Poppy also has a daughter called Popperica. Super Mario Fighting She appears in Super Mario Fighting as an unlockable character. You have to complete Story Mode with Mo to unlock Poppy. Poppy can do Flutter Fly, Magic Wand Hit and her Special Power is Fairy Attack, where thousands of fairies come onto the screen and attack other characters. Mario Kart Extreme Poppy is an unlockable character in Mario Kart Extreme. To unlock her you have to win the Flower Cup in 100cc. She also has her own kart to unlock, called the Fairy Flutter. She has her own track too, on the Ice Cup. It is called Poppy's Fairy Tree. She is light class in Mario Kart Extreme Super Mario Adventure - Evil Mario Poppy appears in Super Mario Adventure - Evil Mario as a playable character. To unlock her you must find her Happyberry juice. The Legend of the Fairies Poppy is the heroine of The Legend of the Fairies. You have to collect Fairy Jewels and defeat enemies. Every 6th level on a World is the battle level, where you have to fight Victoria, the evil fairy. The aim of the game is to rescue the Fairy Queen. The Legend of the Fairies 2 - Victoria strikes back Poppy is yet again the heroine of the second The Legend of the Fairies game. In the last game, Victoria was killed. But in this game, Victoria's sister, Blacketta, makes a potion to make Victoria alive again. Victoria and Blacketta go back to the Fairy Tree and try to kill Poppy. But Poppy wakes up and fights them. But they steal Sparkle, Poppy's dog, and run away. Poppy is sad because she loves Sparkle, so the game starts. It is the same as the last game, except it's in different places. Poppy actually meets Mario and Luigi in this game. The Legend of the Fairies 3 - Paper Poppy This game is like Paper Mario except this is a paper version of The Legend of Fairies. The Legend of the Fairies 4 - Evil Poppy and Good Poppy In this game Victoria pretends to be an old lady called Mrs. Wise, and she tricks Poppy into trying out her machine, the EvilGood 3000. When somebody goes into the EvilGood 3000, when they come out again they turn into two people, a good person and a bad person. Poppy went into the machine, and she turned into two people - a good Poppy and a bad Poppy. Bad Poppy went with Victoria and Blacketta to cause trouble at the Fairy Tree, while Good Poppy followed them to try and stop them. However, Bad Poppy destroyed the Fairy Tree and all the fairies flew away, trying not to be caught by Bad Poppy. But Bad Poppy captured all of the fairies and went away. So in this game Good Poppy has to destroy Bad Poppy, Blacketta and Victoria so she can rescue the fairies. The Legend of the Fairies 5 - The Mushroom Kingdom This is a Legend of the Fairies game and a Mario game because the Mushroom Kingdom is in it. After the Fairy Tree was destroyed, Poppy, Sparkle and the fairies moved to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom was happy that the fairies had chosen the Mushroom Kingdom as their new home. But, Victoria, Bad Poppy and Blacketta managed to find that they were staying there. Victoria, Bad Poppy and Blacketta kidnapped Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach and went to the Victoria Castle to trap them in three different cages. Then they hid the cages in three different castles. So in the last 3 worlds you rescue Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach. The Legend of the Fairies 6 - Popperica This is the last Legend of the Fairies game. In this game Poppy has a baby called Popperica. Everyone comes to visit Popperica in her cot and think she is cute. However, Victoria, Bad Poppy and Blacketta come to Princess Peach's Castle to visit the baby too. They want to kill the baby but Poppy tries to stop them. However, the evil fairies kidnap the new-born baby and Poppy goes on her 6th adventure to save her. Popperica Popperica is Poppy's fairy daughter. Popperica is like her mother, but she has some hair covering part of her eyes, similar to Baby Rosalina. Popperica was kidnapped when she was only a few minutes old. Victoria and Blacketta kidnapped her because they wanted to kill her. Luckily, her mother saved her while she was still alive, and now Poppy and Popperica live together peacefully in the Mushroom Kingdom. Popperica is now a teenager. Sparkle Sparkle is Poppy's dog. Sparkle's best friend is Popperica because Popperica always creates bones with her magic wand for Sparkle. Quotes "Ha ha! You can't get me!" - Super Mario Fighting "Yay! Ha ha! Ha ha! The fairy wins again!" - Super Mario Fighting "What? Aw..I lost! Maybe I need more Happyberry juice..." - Super Mario Fighting "Fairy Time!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Watch out, I'm coming!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Yes!!!!!!! I win!!!!! Go Poppy go! Go Poppy go!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Ok! 2nd is not too bad." - Mario Kart Extreme "Watch out! The fairy will win next time!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Alright. But I'm warning you, I'm going to win next time!" - Mario Kart Extreme "No...I..I lost!" - Mario Kart Extreme "Please! This must be a mistake! I have to win!" - Mario Kart Extreme Super Mario Galaxy 3 In Super Mario Galaxy 3, Poppy appears as a helper. She appears in galaxies and helps Mario. She is also in the last part with Popperica, when Rosalina sees her mother for the first time in years. When Rosalina and her mother cry and hug, Poppy says, "Oh, how sweet! Let me get you two some Happyberry juice.". Category:Characters